


It started out with a kiss (how did it end up like this)

by skelejton



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelejton/pseuds/skelejton
Summary: Basically, Dan's dad is abusive and he gets bullied at school. Phil meets Dan one day and they go out for an innocent coffee and then they fuck. That's it, it's literally just smut with a backstory.





	It started out with a kiss (how did it end up like this)

The air was bitter cold, exhales turned into fog and dissipated into the air. Dan Howell's nose was numb and a shiver ran down his spine as a gust of wind hit him like a ton of bricks. He sat against a tree in the woodline behind his house. The sky was beginning to get dark as nightfall was peeking over the horizon. Dan inhaled deeply, the cold air burning his lungs, before lifting himself from the ground. He walked sluggishly, kicking brush aside with his worn sneakers. The thin fabric of his jeans wasn't nearly enough to fight off the freezing air that engulfed his body. His house came into view and he sighed deeply, not wanting to go any further. He could hear his mum and dad fighting and glass shattering. He continued to walk, he approached his back door and reluctantly cracked it open, his parents screaming profanities at each other. Dan snuck in and quietly slipped up the stairs and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. He opened the medicine cupboard and pulled out his pills. He emptied two into his hand and swallowed them, washing them down with a handful of water. He walked across the hallway to his room and collapsed onto his bed. "I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE A FAGGOT IN MY HOUSE!" His father screamed before hitting a wall. "HE'S YOUR CHILD, NO MATTER WHAT HE IS!" His mum screamed back. "MAYBE HE CAN JUST GET THE FAG BEAT OUT OF HIM!" His dad yelled as his heavy footsteps pounded up the stairs. Dan's body tensed as he rolled over to his side, bracing for the impact. His dad slammed his door open and then slammed it shut again. "Stand up, now." His father's voice was stern and had a bitter tone. Dan obeyed and kept his head down, his palms becoming clammy. "You know why I'm doing this, right?" His dad questioned, not becoming any softer. "Yes sir" Dan croaked back, his voice cracking. "LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME" His dad boomed in response. Dan looked at his dad, hoping he wouldn't notice the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Dan's father raised his fist and then it pounded into Dan's left cheek. Dan fell back a bit from the impact before regaining his balance. His dad punched him again, this time Dan fell to the floor. He felt his father's heavy boots in his ribs and then in his back. Dan couldn't breathe and everything in him was in excruciating pain. Dan's dad then kneeled down and kissed Dan on the forehead. "I love you, but I will not have a fag for a son." His dad stood up and then walked out, his heavy footsteps bounding down the steps. Sobs racked Dan's body as his skinny frame lay on the floor bloody and bruised. He could hear his parents downstairs. "What did you do to him?" His mum asked. "I beat the fag out of him." His dad replied nonchalantly. His parent's bedroom door slammed and he could hear his mum's light footsteps coming up the steps. Dan's bedroom door opened slowly and his mum gasped and walked over to him. "Oh, my poor baby" His mum cradled Dan and stroked his hair. Dan coughed up blood and sobbed into his mum. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry." His mum rocked him back and forth and continued to stroke his head. Dan could feel himself nodding off to sleep in his mum's arms. He woke to the steady beeping of his alarm clock, he was still on the ground, the taste of blood in his mouth. He slowly lifted himself from the ground, wincing at the sharp pain that traveled through his body. His door opened violently and his dad stood in the doorway, "Why the fuck aren't you dressed? Get a move on, the bus gets here in ten minutes!" His dad screamed, slamming the door behind him. Dan slowly removed his shirt, looking at the fresh bruises on his torso in the mirror. His hip bones prodded from beneath his skin and his ribs were fully visible. "Fucking pathetic" Dan muttered to himself before putting on a black jumper and grabbing his backpack. He had fallen asleep in his sneakers and jeans, fortunately. He opened the door to his bedroom and slowly made his way down the stairs. He opened the door and then began walking to the end of his street. It was colder today than it was yesterday, his bus stop only had one or two other kids. He never really acknowledged either of them and they did the same to him. The bus came rumbling down the street and came to a screeching halt in front of them. They were one of the last stops so by the time he got on there were usually no more seats. The bus was loud and full of people who Dan wasn't particularly fond of. There was a seat near the back with a boy who Dan didn't really know. He made his way back being called names like: "fagtron", "cunt", "dicksucker" and other lovely things. "Is it okay if I sit here?" Dan mumbled. The boy looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah! I was hoping somebody would!" Dan was taken aback by his bright tone, especially since it was directed at him. The boy had curly brown hair and very green eyes. "I'm P.J but my friends call my Peej, P, it's whatever really." He laughed. Dan chuckled slightly, "I'm Dan, my friends, er" Dan stopped himself, remembering he didn't have any. "My friends, call me Dan." He looked down at his lap. P.J laughed, "Well nice to meet you, Dan." P.J talked non-stop the rest of the bus ride, Dan laughed and tried to make the best conversation he could. After what seemed like an eternity of talking they arrived at the school. "Hey, would you want to sit with me and some of my friends at lunch today?" P.J asked brightly Dan was shocked, somebody was asking him, the cocksucking faggot to sit with them? "Really?" Dan questioned wondering if they knew who Dan was to others. "Well, yeah! Unless you don't want to." P.J said, with a smile. Dan assured him that he wanted to and as they went their separate ways P.J waved and Dan did the same. It was the fourth week of school and Dan finally had someone to sit with. The halls were crowded and people pushed and shoved others out of the way, Dan winced as his bruised skin got poked at by hurried freshmen. His first four classes went by relatively quickly and then he had a free period. People rushed to him and shoved him out of the way as they hurried to get to their next class. Dan had forgotten to ask where P.J sat and he didn't get his number either. So basically he was screwed. He walked aimlessly as the bell for the fifth period rang and the hallways emptied. He was walking to his usual spot for lunch, behind the gym, and two huge figures approached him. Dan was pretty tall, about 6'0 but he was lanky. He was the equivalent of a bean pole. These two were huge as in taller than him and stronger, much stronger. "So cocksucker, you get the pick today. Oh, wait, nevermind, no you don't" They laughed, shoving him against a wall. One held his legs and the other held his throat and began punching him in his already sore ribs. "P-please stop" Dan coughed. They laughed in response. "I-It H-hurts" Dan was on the verge of tears. They mocked him and only continued. He was about to pass out from the pain and lack of oxygen, going to his brain. "He said to fucking stop." A deeper voice said. Dan couldn't comprehend who it was, and he didn't really care. "Shit man, is he with you?" One of his bullies had said. "Get the fuck off of him." The deeper voice growled. Dan saw the two figures put their hands up and then run away before his vision went black. He awoke to the rumble of a car engine and the strong smell of leather and cologne. Dan blinked once, then twice before the panic started to rise in his body. "Where am I?" Dan croaked out. "United Kingdom, Earth, Milky Way" The voice trailed off. Dan's head snapped in the direction of the voice. His eyes were the first thing Dan noticed, then the skin, then his hair, and then his lips. "Phil Lester?" Dan questioned "Dan Howell" He stated, with a grin "W-wait why did you. W-what?" Dan had so many questions and so little energy. Phil examined Dan's face as if he was trying to read him. "Why did I scare those pricks off?" Phil helped Dan out. Dan nodded. "Well, there's a few reasons." Phil started, clearing his voice. "Firstly, you're cute, and those dickheads are not." Dan blushed and smiled to himself. "Secondly, they would have killed you if they kept hitting you" "And lastly, I was simply enforcing your request for them to stop." Phil thought about any other reasons and then gave a final nod. "Wait, so you think I'm cute?" Dan questioned. Phil looked at him with amusement, "That is what I said, is it not?" Phil paused, "Sorry, but I guess I should've asked by now. Are you, gay?" Phil asked, a light blush on his cheeks. Dan almost busted out laughing, Phil seemed embarrassed by the topic. "Isn't it obvious? I mean I'm practically the school's fag punching bag for Christ's sake." Dan chuckled, wincing a bit at the last sentence. Phil looked at him with sad eyes, before giving a sympathetic smile. "Are you gay?" Dan questioned, already knowing the answer. Phil laughed shaking his head. "Nah I just figured I would ask a boy out for fun." He replied sarcastically. "Yes, I am." Dan had really never talked to Phil, he was what Dan would call out of his league. He wore black most of the time and had a full sleeve of tattoos. His pale skin contrasted his dark hair and his blue eyes could bring just about anyone to their knees. He wasn't overly muscly but muscly enough to be fit. He had a nose piercing and wore black skinny jeans exclusively. "You wanna go for a coffee?" Phil asked. Dan nodded and the engine revved up. They arrived at the coffee shop a few minutes later after having on and off conversation about different topics. There were only two other cars in the lot and the establishment itself was quaint and homely. Phil took the key from the ignition and sighed. They sat in silence for a moment before Phil opened his door and began to get out, Dan began to do the same before Phil stopped him and ran to his side of the car. "Don't even think that you're opening your own door." Phil smiled Dan did a cheesy curtsey and Phil played along and nodded. The shop was warm and goose bumps arose on Dan's skin as the warm air swallowed his whole body in a blanket. "So what would you fancy?" Phil asked, looking up at the small menu. Dan spied his favorite coffee beverage, "I'll have the Carmel Macchiato," Dan said to Phil Phil looked at him in surprise. "No shit, that's my favorite thing here." Phil ordered for the both of them and they sat at a cozy booth tucked away in the back corner of the shop. "So Dan, tell me about yourself," Phil said, leaning back onto the padded backing of the seat. Dan cleared his throat. "There's not much to tell honestly." Dan shrugged Phil squinted at him, "I'm sure you have something about yourself that's interesting." Dan thought for a minute, sipping at his drink. "I had asthma when I was younger?" Dan half stated and half questioned. Phil laughed, a higher pitch laugh than what Dan was expecting, his tongue sticking from the side of his mouth. "Well, that's a start" Phil chuckled, catching his breath. "Here's an example," Phil paused, thinking of something to say. "Okay, so I prefer green grapes to purple grapes. Now your turn." Phil grinned. Dan nodded, "Okay um, my favorite holiday is Christmas." Phil smiled, "Okay now you're getting the hang of it" They went on like this for at least three hours, talking about anything and everything. They covered topics from bands to cats, hell they even talked about Patrick Swayze at one point. The air smelled of coffee beans and warmth. Their conversation eventually began to wear down and they sat in silence for a bit, smiling occasionally at one another. Phil was fiddling with his empty cup before setting it aside. He looked up at Dan and coughed. "Feel free to slap the shit out of me if I'm being rude" Phil inhaled, "But I've seen you around school these past few weeks and I can't help but notice the bruises on your face." Phil looked at Dan and gave him a soft smile. The room began to spin and Dan could feel his heart start to pound in his chest. His breathing became rapid and out of pattern. He tried to focus on Phil but his vision kept going blurry. "I-I um I-it's nothing." Dan stuttered. Phil frowned worriedly, tilting his head. Dan attempted to regain his composure, not being successful in the slightest. "My dad" Dan mumbled. "It's my dad" Phil felt his body tense and then go rigid. "How often does he do it?" Phil questioned "The easier question would be how often does he not," Dan replied "Well, then how often does he not?" Phil asked "When he's not home, which is practically never unless he's out drinking," Dan rasped Phil nodded, he felt his heart sink. "When was the last time he did it?" Phil questioned "Last night, said he wasn't going to have a fag in his house," Dan mumbled, Phil found it baffling how protective he already was over Dan. He was the type that didn't care about anyone or their feelings. But Dan, he was different, he had only been in Phil's life for a few hours and Phil already felt as if he was his responsibility. "Well, my mum isn't home for the next two weeks. If he won't have a fag in his house then you can be one in mine." Phil gave a small smile. Dan was more than surprised, he had only just met this boy and now he was being invited to move in with him for the next two weeks? "But what about my parents?" Dan asked "Does your mum hurt you?" Phil asked in reply "Never" "Just tell her that your friend invited you to stay so that you can heal up for a bit." Phil had told him "What about school?" Dan offered "It's Christmas break" Phil persisted "Well okay then." Dan finally accepted. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket, wincing at the bruises that he had. He dialed his mum's number and waited for her to pick up. The phone rang once, then twice, then three times before she answered. "Hello? Daniel where are you?" His mum's panicked voice rang through the speaker. "I'm out with a, a friend mum." Dan started "Hey mum, my friend had invited me to stay with him for a few days, since we're on Christmas break." Dan paused, praying she would say yes. "Would that be okay?" Dan finally questioned. There was a long pause, he could hear her sigh deeply. "I suppose that would be fine, do I know this friend?" Her voice was strained. "Mum this is the first friend I've had in five years, so I would think that you don't" Dan laughed slightly. "Okay, okay. Yes you can stay over, keep in touch love" His mum sighed "Okay love you, bye" Dan swore he could fly he was so happy. Phil looked at him expectantly, waiting for her answer. "She said," Dan paused, building the anticipation "Yes" Phil smiled and nodded to himself. "Okay, then what are we waiting for?" They threw their trash away and left the shop. The air was colder than it had been when they had come in. The moon was the only light that had guided them back to Phil's car. The leather seats were freezing against Dan's back. Phil cranked the engine up and turned the heat on. "Okay Dan so here's the deal," Phil backed out of the parking spot before resuming "When we get to my house we're going to get some of your injuries under control" Phil looked over to Dan. Dan nodded in response. They sat in a comfortable silence on the way back to Phil's house. They pulled up to a large two story house with a garage. It was nicer than Dan's house, no chipped paint on the door or cracked bricks. Dan got out of the car before Phil could open his door and slowly made his way up the steps to the front door. When they got inside the smell of cinnamon filled Dan's nose. "Sorry, my mum went a bit overboard on the decor." Phil shook his head There was a large fireplace and a sofa placed in front of the television. As soon as you opened the door you were met with a narrow staircase, leading upstairs. "I'll go get the first aid kit," Phil said, walking away. Dan nodded and took a seat on the couch. On the mantle were a collection of pictures of Phil and an older looking boy with a short woman that had shoulder length hair. They looked happy, much unlike Dan's family. The house was surprisingly clean. The rug looked as if it had just been vacuumed and the pillows on the couch were nicely fluffed. "Okay, here we are." Phil's voice entered the room. "My mum is a nurse so luckily for you I know somewhat what I'm doing." Phil chuckled Dan lifted his shirt and Phil's eyes widened. The bruises on Dan's torso had gotten worse, now a blackish purple instead of blue. "Holy shit" Phil mumbled under his breath. Phil got two painkillers out and gave them to Dan with a glass of water. "Okay tell me if I hurt you, okay?" Phil said, looking up at Dan. Phil got an ointment and told Dan that it should help reduce swelling, he gently rubbed it onto the bruises on his stomach. Dan knew that Phil was only trying to help him with his injuries but he was getting a familiar burning in the pit of his stomach and goose bumps began to rise on his skin. "Okay that should do it," Phil said after finishing "O-okay" Dan gave a smile, not wanting to show that he was enjoying it too much. Phil examined Dan and then slightly squinted at him. "Want to go hang out in my room?" Phil questioned finally Dan nodded a bit too excitedly. He felt odd, his entire body felt shaky and unsteady. His lips were trembling and the burning in his stomach was only getting stronger. Phil's room was smaller than Dan expected. He had posters covering every inch of his walls and a small desk in the corner. The armoire in the opposite corner looked to be incredibly old and the newest thing in his room looked to be his bed frame. Clothes littered his floor and the smell of his cologne was suffocating the air. Dan sat on the bed and Phil did the same. They sat quietly for a few minutes, Dan's breathing was heavy. "You good?" Phil asked quietly. "Y-yeah I'm great" Dan replied a bit too enthusiastically. Phil nodded. They were staring at each other now, neither breaking eye contact. Phil moved closer to Dan, so close that Dan could feel his breath on his lips. Dan didn't move, he was trying to stay as still as possible. Dan was staring at Phil's lips, wanting so badly to break the little bit of space that remained. "You know Daniel, it's not polite to stare," Phil whispered. Dan smiled slightly "Kiss me then" Dan replied. Phil didn't wait on taking Dan up on his offer. Dan felt warm lips on his own, it was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was soft, it wasn't mean or rough. It was new territory, Dan had never had anyone be so gentle with him. Phil lay Dan onto the pillows softly and began to place light, small kisses along his jawbone and down his neck. Dan let out a soft moan at the contact with his neck. Phil continued working his way down Dan's neck. "Can I take this off?" Phil asked, tugging lightly at Dan's shirt. Dan nodded vigorously, not hesitating. Phil ever so gently pulled Dan's shirt over his head. His kissed down the center of Dan's torso and along his hips. He kissed a line of soft kisses right above Dan's groin eliciting a string of moans from Dan. "F-fuck Phil don't s-stop."Dan whimpered. Phil slowly removed Dan's skinny jeans, Dan helping him out by kicking them off slightly. Phil almost came when he saw that Dan was wearing light pink lace underwear that exposed his tanned skin. "Fuck" Phil muttered under his breath. Dan began to rut into the air, desperate for friction. "Unpatient are we?" Phil teased. Dan was already a writhing mess and Phil loved how much control he had over the beautiful boy underneath him. Phil lowered himself to Dan's dick which was constrained underneath the tight lace panties. He let out a hot breath onto the outline of his dick. "F-fuck please" Dan groaned into the air. Phil shimmied the underwear down Dan's legs torturously slow. "Tell me what you want baby" Phil whispered into Dan's ear, kissing below his earlobe. "You, I- I want you" Dan pleaded, looking up with wide, lust filled eyes. Phil put his leg between Dan's legs and began to move it back and forth. "Ah fuck yes" Dan moaned, beginning to hump against Phil's leg. Phil removed his leg and put his mouth on Dan's dick, licking up and down. Dan's eyes shot open and his back arched "Oh fuck me, daddy!" Dan practically screamed Phil stopped, instantly becoming fully hard. "I'm sorry it's weird, I um" Dan stumbled among his words Phil kissed Dan hard, "Say it again baby" Phil growled Dan was taken by surprise but then he played along, he smiled his most innocent smile and with wide eyes looked up, "Fuck me daddy" Dan whispered Phil took his shirt off and removed his pants. "Fuck you're hot" Dan mumbled, running his hands down Phil's stomach. Phil smirked to himself. Phil leaned over and opened his bed side drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Have you ever done this before?" Phil asked slicking himself up. Dan shook his head. "Okay, nothing to worry about." Phil smiled "It will feel weird at first. But turn over" Phil said Dan nodded and did as he was told. He felt a cold finger inside of him, he hated it. "You good?" Phil asked "Yeah" Dan lied He then felt two fingers, scissoring in and out of him. Then it hit him, like a semi, a wave of pleasure throughout his body. "FUCK" He screamed in pleasure. Phil continued to hit the same spot over and over until Dan was on the edge of his orgasm. "I-I'm about t-to cum" Dan whimpered, causing Phil to stop. "Not yet babe" Phil flipped them over so that Dan was on the top and Phil was underneath. He lowered Dan onto his cock and Dan moaned loudly into the air. "Ah fuck daddy!" Dan exclaimed Dan bounced up and down rotating occasionally It took Phil a minute to find Dan's prostate again but he eventually did. "OH SHITFUCK OH FUCK YES" Dan whimpered, leaning into the crook of Phil's neck. Phil continued to pound into Dan's prostate, Dan whimpering into his neck. "I- I'm close" Dan moaned "Me too baby" Phil groaned. "A-AH FUCK ME, DADDY, FUCK PLEASE FUCK ME" Dan screamed, arching his back as a thick stream of cum landed on Phil's stomach. Phil's climax hit him and he came deep inside of Dan with a moan "Oh fuck babe" Dan lay on top of Phil, panting heavily. He eventually rolled off, moaning at the feeling of emptiness. Phil held him close and kissed him on the head. "He'll never hurt you again Dan," Phil whispered into his head. Dan smiled and kissed Phil. Dan had never felt safer than he did in that moment. Wrapped in strong arms listening to the steady thump of Phil's heart. Dan nodded off to sleep, and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he was looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
